


Capturing Malek

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle X on Dreamwidth. Prompt: Stargate SG-1, Janet Fraiser/Malek, surprise, kiss. Malek has been suffering from stress and Janet decides to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capturing Malek

**Author's Note:**

> * denotes host/symbiote communication.

"I _told_ you. I am in perfect shape!" Malek said, irritated.

"Perhaps, but it's time for your physical. Even your own healers agree they're a good idea. Besides, I'm visiting to learn something about Tok'ra physiology. How am I to get better at treating you if you're not letting me examine you?" Janet argued.

Malek grumbled something, but relented. She was right, of course. It _did_ make sense for their allies to be able to give medical assistance if it should be needed.

Janet gave him a quick check-up and declared him in excellent health.

"Like I said!" Malek got up and was about to leave.

"Just one more thing..."

"Yes?" He sighed. He liked the Tau'ri doctor - a lot - but he had always hated the healers rooms. Reminded him too much of when he lost his first host.

Janet checked the read-out on a hypo-spray, then quickly injected it in his neck before he had time to stop her.

"Hey! What was..." He felt his legs give out under him and the room began to blur. Less than 30 seconds later he was completely unconscious.

-  
Malek awoke slowly. He looked around at the familiar blue crystals. At first, he could not remember what had happened, then it all came back. He tried to move. He was standing with his legs and arms spread and tied. He struggled against the restraints for a moment without success. He noticed he was only wearing his underpants.

"What have you done!" He demanded, his eyes flashing briefly.

Janet sauntered over to him. Malek stared at her, shocked. She was wearing thigh-high black leather boots, fishnet stockings, a short black leather skirt with a matching lace-up corset, and gauntlets. Around her neck hung a thin silver chain with a pendant in the form of the rod of Asclepius. In her right hand she held a heavy whip.

Malek swallowed. He had to admit she was an attractive sight.

"I had a little chat with your host, Johan a couple days ago." She smiled mischievously. "He told me you had certain _fantasies_...and since you're obviously in need of some stress-release... Well, I decided to take your well-being into my own hands."

She cracked the whip in front of him a few times, to emphasize her words.

Malek turned red before he quickly remedied it. *Did you tell her I wanted this?* He asked his host. He only received laughter for an answer. He sighed. *This is embarrassing! I am a _base commander_!*

"Doctor Fraiser! You will release me at _once_!"

"You will address me as 'Mistress Janet', _slave_!* She gave his butt a light swat.

Momentarily surprised by the pain, he winced before controlling the response. He tried the restraints again. Useless.

Janet slowly circled him, touching him a little here and there. She stopped behind him.

She ran the whip slowly along his spine, ending at his ass.

"The _interesting_ thing about whips are that you never know where they are going to hit..."

She whacked him, first on one buttock, then the other.

Malek cried out. Janet smiled and lovingly caressed his butt for a little while. She then walked to his front.

He watched with some concern as she went to the nearby table and picked up a large knife which she unsheathed. His eyes widened and he gave a gasp as she quickly cut off his underwear. The material fell to the ground.

Janet smiled wickedly. "Is that fear - mixed with excitement, I see in your eyes?"

Malek's face showed a mixture of relief and arousal. His eyes promised retribution.

"Admit it! You got worried! Don't you _trust_ your Mistress?" She stepped closer.

Watching him closely, she pinched first one, then the other of his nipples. Satisfied, she noted how his expression showed pain intermingled with pleasure.

"You enjoy this?" She squeezed a little harder, just for good measure. "Answer me!"

"Yes..." He admitted.

"Yes, _who_?" She let her whip slide across his shoulders.

"Yes..._Mistress_." Malek got out.

"That's a good slave..." She smiled and cupped his balls. She massaged them for a moment before moving on to his shaft.

Malek gasped and thrust against her hand, unable to control himself.

"Ahahah..._naughty_..." She quickly pulled her hand away. "I didn't give you permission."

"I..._apologize_..." He said, through gritted teeth.

Janet leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then returned to fondling his manhood. It was by now very hard. She pumped a few more times, then suddenly moved quickly, hitting him over his ass with the whip.

Malek's erection almost twitched and a few drops appeared at the tip.

"Yes...you _really_ like this...naughty boy!" Janet suppressed a smile. "You need discipline!"

She pushed a button on a device lying on the table near her. The chains holding Malek in place suddenly became longer.

"Kneel, slave!" She cracked the whip once in front of him.

Malek immediately did as he was told. Pleased, Janet stepped close to him and let her skirt and then panties drop.

"Now, show me your pussy-licking skills! And you better do a good job, or you will be down-graded to boot-licking!"

He eagerly set to work pleasing her. Using one hand to fondle her butt, he used the other to spread her folds. It is obvious she is as aroused by this game as he is, as she is very wet. Happy she can not see his smile from this angle, he leans in, tasting her. She trembled a little as he slowly licked from her opening to her clit, several times. He flicked his tongue, sometimes fast, sometimes slow.

A low moan escaped Janet as he continued licking and sucking. He added a finger, pumping it in and out of her slowly. She was very tight. He enjoyed the warm wetness, looking forward to - hopefully soon - when she would allow him to burrow his cock in her. The thought made him groan.

"Control yourself, _slave._" Janet cracked the whip. He felt the skin of one of his buttocks burn where she had hit him. She pushed further against his mouth. "Don't get distracted!"

Malek again found her clit with the tip of his tongue, teasing it for a moment before he began to lick and suck at it in earnest.

*Do you want control?* He asked Johan, suddenly feeling bad for not asking.

*No, this is for you. Today I prefer to experience it through you.*

Malek sent thanks and warm feelings and returned his complete focus to the woman before him.

Together with his tongue, he used his fingers to massage her, sometimes plunging them into her pussy, sometimes just to caress. Soon he had her on the edge, and he flicked his tongue hard.

Janet cried out and clutched him to her, almost grinding herself against his face. She shuddered and slowly recovered from the intense orgasm. She stepped back and composed herself.

"That...that was _satisfactory_. You seem to have a fair amount of skill in this area." She looked at him, allowing her gaze to slowly slide from his head to his toe, then back to his very hard erection. It would be a shame to waste this opportunity. She felt her pussy ache for the feel of it inside her. She decided to show him mercy. Soon.

She walked back to him.

"I have decided you need more practice. Start licking!"

Malek began again, repeating some of what he had done before, and using some other tricks he had picked up in his life. He had not always been in male hosts, so he tried some of the things he had liked himself.

Janet clearly liked it as well, and she was soon close to coming again. With some regret, she pulled back from him and kneeled in front of him.

"I shall enjoy that hard shaft of yours for a little while. You will _not_ thrust into me! You have not been given permission!"

"Understood..._Mistress_."

Janet slowly slid back and down over Malek's cock. It felt wonderful inside her, filling her completely, stretching her a little. She began to slowly slide up and down.

She could hear Malek gasp behind her, knowing he would be close to loosing control. She better let him have what he wanted.

Smiling a little, she reached out for the control device and pushed a button. Malek's restraints opened and he was free.

"You have my permission to..." Janet began to say.

Malek grabbed her hips and thrust into her. Janet was knocked over from the force and they fell over. She was pressed down against the floor by Malek as pounded into her.

"...fuck me..." Janet ended her sentence, giggling.

She soon focused completely on the feeling of him inside her, on her. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed herself, thrusting up against him as best as she could. How she had missed this feeling!

She moaned and suddenly came hard. Malek felt her convulse around him and groaned. A few hard thrusts later he yelled her name as he ejaculated, then collapsed on top of her.

They lay like that for some time before Malek rolled off her. Janet turned over and smiled at him and he smiled back. Leaning in, he kissed her warmly.

"My naughty - _lovely_ \- Janet."

"I'm glad you approve..." She grinned a little, sleepily.

"Oh, I...um...do approve." He flushed a little, then suddenly lifted her into his arm and stood.

"Where are we going?"

"To the bed. How did you get me and all this..." He indicated the frame he had been tied to. "...into your quarters?"

"Ah. I had some help. People who owe me favours. You know, saving lives and stuff. It's what we doctors do."

"So, where do we go from here?" Malek asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that. This was merely the first of a long series of 'treatments'..." Janet sighed happily as she snuggled against his shoulder.


End file.
